


Always Have

by stileskolpath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Derek and Stiles are parents, Daughter's First Date, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Domestic Derek and Stiles, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Laura's first date and the attack of the scary dads, M/M, Parent Derek and Stiles, Stiles Loves Derek, happy ever after, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stileskolpath/pseuds/stileskolpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was a thin, shorter guy, with short brown hair that had a slight curl to it. His eyes were dark brown, and with one look at Derek’s glare, he became clearly terrified. Derek could smell it too, from the moment he opened the door.</p><p>'What?' Derek choked back a growl.</p><p>The kid’s throat bobbed up and down. 'Hi, uh, Mr. Hale. I’m here to pick up Laura.' He swallowed again, fear making his voice crack."</p><p>Derek wasn't going to enjoy this. I mean, what Dad wouldn't be a little on-edge during his daughter's first date?</p><p>Well, Stiles, for one. But that is because he is a little shit. A little shit with a plan.</p><p>Derek knew he loved him for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Have

He looked like prey.

He was a thin, shorter guy, with short brown hair that had a slight curl to it. His eyes were dark brown, and with one look at Derek’s glare, became clearly terrified. Derek could smell it too, from the moment he opened the door.

“What?” Derek choked back a growl.

The kid’s throat bobbed up and down. “Hi, uh, Mr. Hale. I’m here to pick up Laura.” He swallowed again, fear making his voice crack.

Derek’s scowl deepened, another growl just behind his lips. He was prepared to kill this one if he had to. Just as he was considering it, Stiles walked up and jabbed him in the side. He faltered for a second, reading the fleeting look in his mate’s eyes.

“Hi, you must be Mike.”

“Uh, yeah, hi.” He shook Stiles’ hand, thankful for the fact that Derek’s other half was not nearly as terrifying, at least at first.

“Please come in, have a seat. Laura is just finishing up getting ready.” He gestured to the living room just off the main entryway. Mike dutifully followed the proffered hand and sat down on the couch, straight as a board.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Stiles asked.

Mike shook his head, a quiet “no, thank you,” escaping his lips with another cute little voice crack. Derek could still smell the fear oozing out of his pores. He kind of wanted to growl, just to see the kid wet himself. But Stiles poked him in the side again. He chanced a side-glare in his mate’s general direction. Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled him out of earshot of the living room, down the kitchen hallway.

“You need to be nicer. He’s just a kid.”

“I’ve seen kids do some pretty bad stuff.” Derek thought his logic was undeniable. He gave Stiles his I-was-talking-about-you look.

Stiles waved him off. “I can assure you he is not worse than anything we have encountered before.”

“How can you be so sure?” Stiles gave Derek a wry smile that he couldn’t ever say no to.

“Well, for starters, he’s absolutely terrified of you.” Derek’s chuckle was dark with a barely-contained growl. Stiles smacked his arm playfully. “I said stop it.”

“Why? You’re enjoying it.” Stiles glared at him warily through his glasses. Derek could smell the happiness literally seeping out of Stiles’ pores. It was all lemon-lime-y and spiked with something almost like cinnamon. He was enjoying it.

“Never.”

“You’re lying.” The telltale spike in his heartbeat gave it away.

“Your hearing is off. You’re getting old, you know?” He patted Derek’s chest.

“Uh-hunh.” Derek cocked an eyebrow at his mate, absentmindedly fingering the hair at his temples that had shifted to a salt-and-pepper look in recent years. Stiles rolled his eyes again.

“We should go back in there, you know. He is probably terrified.”

Derek listened. He could hear the boy’s heartbeat slam away in his chest, like he was being chased by wolves. Depending on how the night went, that might actually happen. Stiles jabbed him in the side again, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

“What, I was listening. He is scared as hell, by the way.” Stiles smiled slightly at Derek’s confirmation.

“You want to have some fun with him?” Derek nodded as he saw the evil smile cross Stiles’ beautiful lips. “Good, because I have an idea.” His eyes seemed to sparkle with barely-contained glee.

Derek couldn’t help but smile in return, a small snort escaping his nose. “I’m sure you do.”

“What?” Stiles protested. “Before I became a Hale, I was a Stilinski. And we Stilinskis are a resourceful bunch.”

Derek rolled his eyes. Hard. “And persistent,” he added. It was true.

Stiles smiled again. Derek would never be immune to his goddamn face. “Damn right we are.” Stiles leaned in and planted a sure, yet gentle kiss onto Derek’s mouth. After all these years, the werewolf still couldn’t help but feel the electricity behind the contact of his mate’s lips. Everything about them just felt right somehow. Every time they touched, Derek could feel the warmth cascade down his spine, anchoring him in place while making his knees weak where they stood. He smiled into it, thankful that Stiles had worked his way into his life all those years ago. He gave Stiles’ bottom lip a quick little bite, drawing a small gasp from him as they pulled apart.

The look on his face made Derek stupidly happy. He pushed Derek back towards the living room while he loped down the hallway to the kitchen.

Then Derek found himself staring at the one-hundred and fifty pound, terrified boy sitting on his couch, shaking his knee with the anxiety that was clearly coursing through his veins.

“So, Mike, is it?” Derek growled, eyeing the human suspiciously.

“Y-yes, yes sir.”

“Where are you guys going tonight?” He squinted and waited for an answer, folding his arms across his chest. Intimidation, thy name is Derek Hale.

“Uh, to get some dinner and see a movie. Sir.” Nice touch.

“Uh-huh. Where for dinner?”

“Uh, Pannullo’s, I think.”

“You think or you know?”

Mike swallowed. “I know.”

“What movie are you going to see?”

“Uh, I-I was going to let Laura decide.” Smart boy.

“I see. Do you have a cell phone, Mike?”

“Uh, yeah, why?” The incredulity scrolled across his face quickly faded away to fear as Derek raised his eyebrows.

Derek smiled evilly. “Because curfews exist, Mike, and if you aren’t back by that time exactly, I’ll ri-”

Stiles chose that exact moment saunter, that’s right, saunter back into the room, holding something grey in one hand, a small bottle and rag in the other. He sat down in the chair next to derek, and laid his gun on the coffee table next to the small container of oil and the rag.

“What time was the curfew again, Der?”

Derek regarded him warily out of the corner of his eye. He wondered what Stiles’ endgame was.

“I was thinking eleven.” Derek said matter-of-factly, looking Mike up and down for any kind of reaction to his words. He was pretty terrified, nothing came through.

Stiles’ laughter surprised him. He was faking it, clearly putting on a show for Mike’s benefit. Derek couldn’t decide if he was trying to make the whole situation better or worse.

“Please, Der, that’s way too early.” He began disassembling the gun in front of him, pulling out the magazine, the barrel, and the firing mechanism. He pulled each bullet out of the magazine as well, laying it all out on the coffee table, and applied a miniscule amount of oil to the rag before wiping each piece down thoroughly. Across the table, Mike just stared at him, fear draining the color from his face. Derek stifled a smile. Definitely making it worse.

“I think midnight is better. Let them have some fun.” Stiles gave his mate’s wary expression a subtle wink. Derek made a mental note to jump his bones later.

Mike chimed in, “thank you, Mr. Hale.” Stiles glared at him while he finished polishing the gun. He held the look on the boy as he put it back together in perfect silence. The only sounds came as he slammed the magazine home and pulled the firing slide back, cocking the weapon, before he laid it on the table in front of him.

“Don’t thank me, because if you are even a minute past curfew, we will come find you.” For as much as Stiles was totally messing with the kid, there was no lie in his voice. Derek didn’t doubt that he would have every patrol car on the force out looking for the couple if they weren’t back on time.

Stiles let the threat hang on the air, and Derek caught the corners of his lips quivering, desperately trying to suppress the laugh behind them. But Mike didn’t catch it, he was too busy staring at the gun Stiles was fingering on the coffee table.

His voice broke a little, almost adorably, when he asked, “is Laura almost ready?”

As if on cue, Derek heard the nervous pitter-pattering of his daughter’s heart as she came down the stairs, each one creaking as she walked. Werewolf hearing or not, there would be no sneaking in at all hours of the night in the Hale house. She was wearing jeans and a nice blouse that Allison had bought her for her birthday, with one of Erica’s old leather jackets over it. Her smile was the most beautiful thing Derek had ever seen, even when it turned into a scowl that Stiles always said she got from him.

“Dad?! What are you doing?” She pointed angrily at Stiles’ gun.

“What? I needed to clean it. Jeez.” Any pretense of being the tough-I’m-the-sheriff-and-I’m-going-to-hunt-you-down-for-being-late-to-curfew went right out the window as Stiles answered, and was met with Laura’s piercing, suspicious gaze. It was the same look that Stiles gave Derek so many times over the years. She had definitely gotten that from him. He couldn’t suppress a chuckle.

“Ugh, you are soooo embarrassing. You aren’t supposed to scare him off before we even leave the house!” Amidst the crossfire, Mike kind of looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole until Laura shifted her gaze to him and turned on a sweet smile, one that she used to only reserve for her dads. He stood quicker than Derek ever thought it was possible for a human to move. For an instant, Derek got a flash of what could come, of Mike on the altar waiting for her, of him giving Laura away to him, and he felt warmth spread along his cheeks. He bit it down. It was too soon, it was just one date. But the pit in his stomach still formed.

“Ready to go?” Laura asked Mike, rolling her eyes at her dads.

“Uh, yeah, sure. I’m parked just out front.” Laura smiled. Derek never got tired of seeing it happen.

Once the door was safely closed, Stiles looked at him expectantly. Derek knew what he wanted. He was already listening in as the couple walked arm-in-arm to the car.

“They didn’t freak you out too bad, did they?” Derek could always pick up Laura’s voice no matter where he was.

“No, it’s fine,” the boy lied with a nervous laugh, “they were nice.” Derek was surprised that there was no lie there. Maybe he was a nice kid after all. Then Laura laughed, all high and clear, knowing full well that he was mortified during the entire ten minutes he waited for her.

“Well?” Stiles asked, his eyebrows halfway up his forehead as he searched Derek for an update on what was being said as the couple left.

“He was terrified,” Derek said a little too gleefully. “but he thought we were nice.”

Stiles sighed in relief. “I was worried we would come off as weird.”

“Oh, right, and the spontaneous gun-cleaning was supposed to help that?” Derek asked, giving Stiles his ‘incredulous eyebrows’.

“No, but… C’mon, it was fun.” He nudged Derek with an elbow. Derek levied a playful glare at him in return, refusing to answer.

“You can’t even deny it, Sourwolf.”

Derek chuckled as Stiles immediately left his chair and plopped himself onto his lap, and leaned in to pull a kiss from his lips. As their lips slid home, Derek once again felt like he did all those years ago when they first kissed, with the heady scent of Stiles in his nose and taste of his tongue in his mouth, his head spinning as his heart beat out of control in his chest. But the fear was gone. Somewhere along the way he had lost the nagging worry that Stiles was only going to be around temporarily, and like so much in his past that he cared about, be taken from him. But it didn’t happen. Each morning for the longest time, Derek had woken up, seen Stiles sleeping next to him, and he had closed his eyes and opened them again, to make sure that he wasn’t still asleep, or dreaming. Stiles was always there next to him. It didn’t matter what the world threw at them, he would always be by Derek’s side. It was the happiest that he had ever been. Each night he fell asleep with Stiles wrapped around him, and each morning he woke up to the sound of his heart beating steadily against his own. Stiles was the one that made him breakfast on saturday mornings, that read to Laura each night when she was little, that sang along to every stupid pop song on the radio. He was the one who yelled at him when he would try to shut him out, the one who cried when Derek got hurt, the one who always found him when he was lost. He stood next to him when they needed to fight, he held his hand when Derek needed control, he brought out the wolf whenever they had sex. Derek loved it all.

He couldn’t resist slipping his hands up underneath the hem of Stiles’ shirt, grazing his the top of his hips and long cords of muscle on his back as they kissed, making his whole body hum appreciatively on top of him.

When they pulled apart, Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of Stiles’ lips, flushed and swollen from the contact. He smiled deeply.

“You haven’t called me that in a while,” Derek hummed, utterly and totally content.

Stiles took the opportunity to waggle his eyebrows seductively. “You know what else we haven’t done in a while?”

Derek gave an appreciative growl. They did have the house to themselves after all. As Stiles led him upstairs, Derek squeezed his hand.

“You know I love you, right?”

Stiles paused, kissed the bridge of his nose, and smiled. “Always have, dude. I always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is another thing that I was pressured into writing. It just took a little longer because school and work got in the way this week, as well as a minor case of writer’s block, and a long fic that I am working on with the help of the always awesome Cookiesees. I’m not really complaining, because I FREAKING LOVE FLUFF. It is based on this post here, which was originally created by the amazing Goda (Alphavenger).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Check out my other Sterek stuff on my blog: watchthewolvesrun.tumblr.com
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> -SK


End file.
